mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 492: The Naming of 2020
"The Naming of 2020" was originally released January 6, 2020. Description It has arrived. Our annual opportunity to place a steady hand upon the rudder of the new year is here, and boy howdy, it’s a big one. Twenty-Twenty?! It’s the same thing twice! Is that anything? Please? We’re spiraling. Suggested talking points: Down to Beesness, Tenure at Cool University, Lunch Smell, Faded at Spangles Outline 0:45 - Intro. Travis points out that he suggested "Twenty-Equine-Teen" for the past year, and they did indeed sponsor a horse in 2019. The brothers discuss their difficulties in "becoming the monster" in 2019. They then recap all of the yearly themes from 2010-2019. 5:41 - The brothers start discussing potential names for 2020. * Twenty-Twenty: See Clearly / A Look Back (the forums, Variety, The New York Times, the Bible) * Twenty-Bunny: Hop to It (Travis) * Twenty-Hunty: Go Get It (Travis) * Twenty-Venti: ** Livin' Large (Justin) ** Don't Be a Drip (Griffin) ** Don't Talk to Me Before I've Had My Coffee (Travis) * Twenty-Hunny: Down to Beesness (Travis) * Twenty-Bunty: ** Just Get on Base (Justin) ** Advance the Runners (Travis) * Twenty-Funny: ** Maybe This Year (Travis) ** Fill Your Life With Laughter and Love (Griffin) * Twenty-Penny: ** Get Rid of It (Justin) ** Cent to Heaven/Hell (Justin) * Twenty-Money: Get That Paper (Travis) * Money-Money: Papa Wants It, Papa Gets it (Griffin) * Hunny-Munny: Down to Beesness (Travis) * Bunny-Munny: Get Some Carrots (Travis) * Funny-Hunny: ** Fill Your Life With Laughter and Bees (Travis) ** Fill Your Bees With Laughter and Love (Griffin) * Twenty-Jenny: It's Your Year, Jennifer * Twenty-The-Knee: Lift With Your Back, Just This Year, and We're Not Doctors and You Shouldn't Listen to the Shit We Say, but like, Maybe Give the Knees a Break, Your Back's Been Living the Fucking High Life for Too Long (Griffin) * Twenty-Palmintari: Chazz's to the Front, Party in the Back (Justin/Griffin) * Twenty-Minty: Freshen It Up (Justin) * Twenty: Efficiency Above All (Justin) * Twenty-Twice: ** One Mo' 'gain (Travis) ** Second Chances (Griffin/Travis) ** Feels So Nice (Griffin) ** Roll the Dice (Griffin) ** Sugar and Spice (Justin) ** Twice as Nice (Justin) ** Let's All Be Nice (Travis) ** A Second Look (Travis) ** Two for the Money (Travis) 26:00 - The brothers land on Twenty-Funny: Fill Your Life With Laughter and Love, but they acknowledge that listeners may or may not form a shadow contingent around the theme Twenty-Hunny: Down to Beesness. 27:05 - MZ - Sponsored by StitchFix, SquareSpace. Advertisement for Friendly Fire. 29:56 - My spring semester of college is coming up in about a month, and I'm getting my textbooks. One of the textbooks is labeled as "recommended," rather than "required." Should I buy the recommended textbook? I would really appreciate your advice. Happy New Year! - Alexis Ganner in Wisconsin 34:51 - Y - Sent in by Brian Donahue, from Yahoo Answers user Brandon, who asks: What is the best way to smell good after eating lunch? I smell pretty fresh... until I eat lunch. Every time after I eat lunch in school, I think I smell like food, and I hate it. How can I solve this? Also, I'd like some tips on how to stay fresh the whole entire day. Thank you for all of your answers. Also... I have these two Adidas colognes, "Pulse" and "Force." 41:00 - Munch Squad, sent in by Kendra - Spangles introduces $.99 margaritas and screwdrivers 48:40 - Housekeeping 51:23 - FY - Sent in by Emma Kantt, from Yahoo Answers user Jonathan, who asks: How many Love Actually cast members can you name in 100 seconds and who are they (please time yourself)? Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Emma Kantt